Sally's plan
by BraeBrae Baby
Summary: What has Sally got planned for the Midnight-full moon ball? Why have Shock and herself disappeared? LockxShock, JackxSally. Dedicated to Spini's Sally - Karina


Sally's Plan

A sweet voice echoed through the halls of young Mr Skellington's household. "Jack?" the rag doll called, entering the building and making her way towards the study. She heard a loud thud and two laughs. She raised her eyebrow and opened the study's door. "I give up!" Cried a young witch, dusting herself off and grabbing her fallen hat. "You guys are hopeless!" She shrieked and ran out the door, opposite to Sally. The laughter of the two died down and they became silent. "What's up with her?" the one in black asked. "I don't know, she's been acting this way since her death-day." The male in red replied. The other one shrugged and went back to his cards.

Sally slowly closed the door with a soft 'click'. And made her way down the hall. _'Looking for Jack can wait,' _she thought, _'She needs someone to talk to.'_ She retrieved her basket off the floor and made her way gently towards a half opened door, she peaked inside and noticed that it lead to the pumpkin patch at the back of Jack's house. Sally stepped outside and headed down the twisting path. She stopped when she heard a soft sobbing. Raising her eyebrows Sally headed towards the noise. The sobbing seemed the loudest behind Jack's prized pumpkin. She stood beside it and looked at the girl.

Her witch's hat was sitting, crumpled on the ground beside her feet; her hair was a mess all down her back. Her head was hiding in her arms, on her knees and her broom was lying by her purple sack. Sally smiled and sat beside the witch, pulling her into a hug. Her sobs stopped and in their place was a small gasp. Sally smiled, "what's wrong sweetie?" She asked softly in her angelic voice. The witch hiccupped. "The boys are acting so mean towards me, I know that we've grown since our Oogie Boogie days but they seem so cruel, I don't understand, especially Lock." The girl stated. Sally nodded her head, noting that this must be Shock, the only girl out of the 'boogie boys'. Sally smiled and ran her fingers through Shock's black curly hair. "Now, now they can't be that bad." She said delicately, slipping her hand under Shock's chin and tilting her head up. "Dry those tears and tell me all about it." She smiled her rag-doll smile. Shock shook her head, "I know it's not that bad, but there's something about Lock making fun of me that really hurts." She started looking down at her knee-high boots.

Sally smiled and grabbed her basket. "How about we have an 'all-girl-talk' picnic and you can tell me all about you and Lock." She tittered.

Shock smiled. "I'd like that, but only if you tell me stuff about you and Jack." She chuckled. Sally's eyes widened. "You can't deny it; we can all see what's going on. Even Barrel, and half the time he doesn't even know what he's wearing." Shock smiled. Sally laughed, "Ok then, it's a deal, now" she started, opening her basket, "do you like spider spaghetti?"

**Back With the Men**

Lock, Barrel and Jack were sitting in Jack's study playing Poker. "Then she ran out of the room, calling us hopeless." Barrel finished, picking up 3 cards.

Jack nodded, "I see. You know that she's a teenager now right." He asked, placing down his hand, "fold."

Lock nodded, "Yeah of course, she turned fourteen a few months after me. But what's that got to do with how she's acting?" He stated matter-of-factly, brandishing his devilish grin as he placed down a straight. "I win." He stated.

Barrel chocked on his drink. "AGAIN!" he cried, "That's so not fair, I thought I had you this round." He whined.

Jack chuckled. "Lock, it has everything to do with how she's acting. She's a teenage girl now. This means she's going to start focusing more on her looks, her clothing, and her hair. She's going to start noticing boys, worry about her social life. All that girly stuff they acquire when they hit teenage years." He stated, dealing out the next hand.

Barrel just raised his eyebrows. "But that doesn't answer why she's acting like that around _us_." He said, picking up his hand.

Lock just nodded, playing around with his cards. "Candy boy _does_ have a point there Jack. She seems to get really upset after I say something about her." He stated, throwing down 2 cards, and grabbing another two.

Realisation hit Jack and he smiled his skeleton grin. "Well." He started, moving his cards up to cover his face. "You should figure that out for yourself Lock." He stated, placing down his cards. "Aha! I win this time, my boys." He laughed and set down his three aces and two kings. Lock just starred, and then sighed. "Weren't you supposed to be giving us advice?" He asked, pushing his chips over to Jack.

Jack laughed. "Well depending on how you look at it, I believe I just did. Now… How about we go get a snack and then continue our next round?" He asked, standing up. Barrel jumped off his chair and was out the door in a flash. Jack followed, laughing to himself at the skeleton boy's commitment.

Back in the room Lock stood and walked towards the window, _'If only she knew.'_

**Back With the Girls**

Sally giggled softly, "Yes yes yes. I remember that day. T'was quite the shocker." She laughed, taking a bite of her scorpion biscuit cheesecake. Shock smiled, "Yeah, it was the day I first noticed him." Her smile fell a bit. Sally noticed the change in the young witch's expression and smiled. "Hey… Let's make a plan!" she suggested. Shock lifted her eyebrow. "A Plan?" she asked, confused.

Sally nodded. "Yes a plan. A plan to get Jack and Lock to notice us." She squealed.

Shock giggled. "A plan you say… Hmm what should we do?"

Sally smiled, "well the Full Moon-midnight ball is coming up in the next week. Maybe we'll set our plan in place then?" She asked, looking up at the sky. Shock smiled in return, "how about I stay with you until then, we'll keep as far away from the boys until then. Keep them in suspense." She plotted.

Sally grinned. "It'll give us time to design and create ball gowns." She looked at Shock's face as it lit up. "Then why are still waiting!" Shock cried, jumping to her feet and snatching up her hat. "Lets head back and start 'planning'." She cried. Sally smiled and stood up, hooking her basket over her arm. "Well then let's go." She giggled and the two raced out of the pumpkin patch, through the graveyard to Sally's new house.

**The Night before the Ball**

**The Girls**

Shock smiled and let out a breath. "Tomorrow is the big night." She giggled, excitement bubbling up inside her as she sewed the last sliver of lace on the hem of her skirt. Sally nodded as she closed the front door behind her. "Our 'sources' say that Jack, Barrel and Lock have been asking for us. They say they seem to be nervous." She smiled.

Shock nodded and stood up, holding up her finished dress. "Well it's worth the wait." She smiled and showing her dress to the rag doll. Sally's jaw dropped "Shock! That's gorgeous!" She cried, touching the soft dark-purple material. Shock smiled, "What's yours look like?" She asked, placing her dress carefully down on the couch. Sally smiled, "I'll go grab it." She raced off down the hall and into her room.

A few minutes later the rag doll reappeared. "Close your eyes." She sang. Shock did as she was told and slid her eyes shut. A few soft ruffling sounds later Sally giggled. "Ok you can open your eyes." Shock's eyes opened and the widened. In front of her Sally held up the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. "Wow." She breathed, "Sally... That's gorgeous!" She cried, hugging the girl. Sally laughed and hugged her back, "let's just hope that Jack will see it the same way." She smiled. "Now come on, let's get ready for bed." Shock nodded and carefully collected her dress. "Tomorrow will be big." She smiled.

**With the Men**

"Seriously! How can they disappear off the face of the earth!?" Barrel stated, biting a fraction off his lollipop. Lock nodded, joining Jack who was pacing up and down the living room. "I agree. She was here last week, right in this room, she fell right here!" He cried, sitting down onto the wooden floor beside the couch were Barrel was perched. Jack sighed and sat on the chair beside his old mahogany desk. "I can't believe Sally's gone too." He mumbled, placing his head in his bony hands. Lock mimicked Jack's sigh and placed with a lifting board on the floor. "I guess I'll head to bed" He said softly, standing up and walking down the hall. '_I just hope Shock makes it to the ball._' He thought sliding under his blankets.

Jack watched the young devil go. "Come on Barrel, off to bed. Tomorrow will be a big day. You and Lock are going to help set up Town Square for tomorrow night's Full-moon ball." He said, helping the young teen up.

"Night Jack." The skeleton male mumbled, making his way to his room at the end of the hall. Jack watched the teenager disappear before making his own way to the master bedroom, sadly. '_Sally where are you?_'

**Night of the Ball**

**The Men**

Lock fidgeted with his black-knight tuxedo. '_Seriously what devil wears a tux!_' he thought childishly. "Hey Lock!" Barrel shouted over the crowd. The devil turned his head towards the skeleton teen, "yeah?" he asked, running one of his clawed fingers through his goatee. "Have you seen them yet? Are they here?" He asked, glancing around. Lock shook his head. "No...I don't think they'll show either." He sighed, scooping up his beer and taking a swig.

Lock jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head around a bit, "Oh jack. Geez man way to scare a kid." He chuckled. Jack smiled softly, and removed his hand. "Have you two seen them?" He asked, slightly on edge. Lock shook his head. "Sorry man. But the night is young. The ball's just starting." He said, hoping he sounded optimistic. Barrel nodded, his eyes grazing over the crowd. "Oh my god." He gasped, lollipop falling from his mouth. Lock and Jack turned their heads. "What?" They started, before they both froze...

**The Girls**

Sally spun around then glanced one last time in the mirror. Her lovely, long red-hair was done up in bobby pins in a perfect array on the back of her head, two small curls were down, framing her face. Her home-made dress was a lovely emerald green corset dress which flowed down. The skirt reached her ankles and on the hem was a stunning collection of elaborate emeralds and diamonds. On the corset, emeralds and diamonds in a stunning butterfly pattern. Sally sighed, and slid on her silver chain necklace. "It's now or never." She smiled, "Shock you ready?" she called out.

Upstairs Shock mimicked Sally's actions and spun around and then looked into her mirror. Her black curly hair was gathered up in a messy but elegant bun, two wavy pieces framed her now make-upped face. On her neck was a black velvet chocker with a small amethyst heart. Her dress was a dark purple silk corset with black lace layering the hem of the skirt. The dress hugged her curves and swirled around brilliantly at her ankles, with a soft sigh Shock slide on her black heels and nodded, "Well this is as good as it's gonna get." She smiled and grabbed her purse, with one last make-up check she walked towards the door. "I'm coming Sally! Let's get this show on the road!" She laughed and gracefully ran down the stairs.

**The Ball**

Sally and Shock took a breath and stepped forward, hiding behind the arch-way leading to the Town Square. Shock smiled at Sally. "Good luck." She whispered, Sally smiled and nodded, pushing back a stray piece of hair. The two girls stepped through the archway and stood under the twinkling lights. The loud music died down and everyone's gazes were on the two. Shock smiled and laughed with Sally, the two looked at each other before walking closer into the ball. "Wow! Is that Shock and Sally?" A voice whispered. "No way. It can't be..." another replied. Shock smiled, the attention was great, but the one gaze she was hoping she'd have on her, she couldn't find.

Sally giggled softly; everyone was surely noticing her and Shock by now. No more hiding in the shadows for these two. She looked at the Mayor, who was controlling the music system. "Mr Mayor, can we have the music again please?" She asked sweetly, the stunned mayor nodded his head and turned the volume up. Shock glanced over at Sally, "Hey let's go get a drink ok?" She smiled and made and led her rag doll friend towards the refreshment table.

Lock's eyes bugled, '_Is that S-shock?_' he asked, rubbing his eyes. "It is her." He breathed out, watching her make her way gracefully with another girl. Jack gasped. "Is that Sally?" He asked, looking over briefly at the two men beside him. Lock didn't answer; he simply just pushed himself off the table and made his way to the stunning beauties in the middle of the dance floor. Jack watched Lock leave gobsmacked, '_Where is he going?_' he asked himself. Realisation struck and he followed the young devil.

**With Shock and Lock**

Shock smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the beat vibrating through the stone floor beneath her. She opened her eyes when she felt someone tap her shoulder. With a elegant twirl she turned and came face to chest with a man. She looked up and gasped silently, Lock was standing in front of her gazing down into her eyes in a way she had never seen before. "L-lock?" She stuttered, blushing lightly behind her foundation. Lock smiled, "So it is you." He breathed, a small smile breaking out on his devilish face. She turned her gaze the stones beneath her, "Y-yes." She stuttered again, inwardly cursing herself for breaking eye contact. Gently she felt two soft fingers gingerly placed themselves beneath her chin and tilt her head upward. Shock's eyes lifted from the ground and found their way back to the teenager's gaze. He slowly leaned down towards her and captured her lips with his own. She leaned into the kiss as one of Lock's arms found their way around her waist and the other delicately untying her hair and running their way through the soft curly locks. He leaned back slightly and whispered. "Dance with me?" Shock smiled and looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Yes." She breathed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two swayed with the music, Lock smiled,"Now I know what he meant." He whispered, Before Shock could ask Lock leaned down and captured her lips again.

**With Jack and Sally**

Sally glanced around, looking for Shock. She was beside her a minute ago. Sally smiled softly, thinking that she could have found Lock, and made her way towards a back corner. She jumped a little when she felt a hand softly grasp her elbow; she spun around and looked at her holder. She gasped, "J-jack?" She asked, a little taken back. Jack smiled his pumpkin grin. "So it is you... Sally." He said softly. Sally nodded briefly and looked down at the stones beneath her, "Sally?" Jack asked softly. Sally lifted her head and looked at the skeleton man in the yes. "Yes Jack?" She replied, taking a step towards the king. "Why did you disappear?" He asked, worry etched into his face. Sally smiled, "Because I didn't think anyone would have noticed me gone." She answered. Jack shook his head and brought her closer. "Not true Sally," He whispered, "Not true." With that he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss full of want, love and need. When the kiss broke for much needed air, Jack pulled Sally into a loving embrace. "Oh Sally, I missed you." He whispered into her hair. Sally smiled and hugged him back, "Oh Jack I'm glad." She replied, glancing over his shoulder she saw Shock and Lock in the same position over on the dance floor, she winked at the witch and closed her eyes, laying her head back on Jack's shoulder.

Shock smiled at Sally's wink. '_I guess Sally's plans DO work._' She laughed silently and snuggled deeper in Lock's embrace. The two couples danced the night away, the full moon blessing their love with a radiant glistening light.


End file.
